Simetría
by musguita
Summary: Lily observa un último segundo a Scorpius Malfoy, que sigue mirándola con esa extraña sonrisa en los labios.
1. Parte 1

**Simetría.**

**1.**

Es el segundo partido del año, Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor, que desde hace un par de años se ha convertido en todo un clásico. Sigue existiendo esa rivalidad entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, pero la emoción de verdad, la competitividad y las apuestas están en ese otro encuentro. La culpa la tienen Al y su hermano. No importaba que el hermano pequeño de James Potter, demasiado parecido a su padre, acabase en Ravenclaw contra todo pronóstico. Ni león ni serpiente. No importó hasta que fue elegido buscador del equipo y su hermano mayor le declaró la guerra en el Gran Comedor hace dos años. Se olvidan del apellido y de la sangre cuando vuelan, uno detrás de la quaffle y el otro de una snitch.  
Scorpius se sienta entre sus compañeros en las gradas. Se ajusta la bufanda y el cuello del abrigo. Todos son vítores y gritos y aún faltan diez minutos para que empiece el gran partido. Es el tiempo suficiente para las apuestas de última hora. Esta vez la gente confía en que Ravenclaw se hará con la victoria.  
La ve en una de las gradas, sentada con su primo Hugo, los dos mirando al cielo y riendo. El león que cubre la cabeza de Lily ruge y capta la atención del resto de los Gryffindor que les rodean. Aplauden entre más risas. Entonces le ve. Si es fácil divisar el pelirrojo entre grana y dorado, aún más fácil es el "rubio Malfoy", como lo llama James, entre el azul. Le dice algo a su primo y los dos agitan los brazos saludándolo con efusividad. Scorpius lo devuelve con una sonrisa.  
Dos horas y once minutos, frío, llovizna y voces afónicas después, Gryffindor gana a Ravenclaw.

**2.**

Lily va porque se supone que es el lugar donde se tienen las primeras citas y la mayoría de las chicas de Hogwarts hablan de Madame Puddifoot como si fuese la cazuela donde se cuecen todos los romances del colegio. Como diría su abuela, es el caldero del amor. Pero a ella le parece el lugar más hortera que ha visto en su vida. Lo único que se puede cocer en un sitio así es cursilería. Está todo lleno de lacitos rosas y bordados, querubines y ángeles tocando el arpa y ese olor dulzón que le revuelve el estómago cuanto más tiempo pasa. Parejas que cuchichean entre risitas tontas. Seguramente las parejas de verdad, que no son estúpidas, están tomándose una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas.  
-Hey, Lily.  
Lily levanta la vista. Scorpius Malfoy y Mary Howard, una Ravenclaw de su mismo año con la que sale desde hace un par de semanas le sonríen parados frente a su mesa.  
-Hola –dice, y es de esas veces en las que desea que le trague la tierra.  
Si hay algo peor que ponerse colorado como un Weasley es hacerlo también como un Potter. A veces Lily odia a sus padres por cosas como esas. Y Scorpius, que como mejor amigo de su hermano, la conoce desde que era una niña lo nota pero no parece darle mucha importancia.  
-¿Dónde está tu cita? –pregunta Mary.  
-Ha ido a pedir algo para beber.  
Scorpius mira y luego asiente.  
-¿Mark McGilligan? –Lily asiente.- ¿Saben tus hermanos que estás aquí?  
-Merlín, no. Y no se lo digas. James me hizo jurar hace años que jamás vendría aquí, o sea, que nunca saldría con ningún chico y Al seguramente se avergonzaría más que yo…  
Scorpius ríe. Siempre le sorprende cuando ocurre. Ha oído tantas historias sobre su familia que no cree que nadie más que él se ría entre los Malfoy.  
-No te preocupes, no diré nada.  
-Gracias.  
Mark aparece con dos tazas de té. Mira incómodo a Scorpius y Mary y le ofrece a Lily una de las tazas.  
-Pásalo bien –dice Scorpius.  
-Nos vemos –se despide Mary con jovialidad.  
Lily sonríe sin ganas, aburrida, preguntándose qué tipo de pareja son Scorpius y Mary. A ella no la conocía, pero ha pasado el tiempo necesario con él para saber que no es estúpido.

**3.**

-Mi padre estudió con el suyo y me dijo que era un mortífago.  
-¡Venga ya!  
-Te lo juro. Draco Malfoy fue un mortífago. ¿Por qué iba a luchar si no junto a Voldemort?  
-No tenía por qué serlo –dudó una de las voces.  
-Seguro que sí. Lucius Malfoy también lo fue –añadió la primera voz.  
Lo demás no importa. Scorpius siente como si se le hubiese helado la sangre en las venas. Espera escondido en el servicio hasta asegurarse de que está solo. Cuando sale se mira en el espejo. Es consciente de lo mucho que se parece a su padre, aunque haya heredado los ojos azules de su madre. Trata de imaginar que es su padre con su edad, la guerra, Voldemort y las alianzas. Toda su vida lo ha sabido, proviene de una familia de traidores. Es algo que muchos le han echado en cara desde que puso un pie sobre Hogwarts. Mientras eran solo traidores era más fácil dar la cara y acostumbrarse a ser un Malfoy. Pero ser un mortífago es otra cosa. Es vender tu alma al diablo. Es más que estar equivocado en algún momento.  
Su padre no pudo ser un mortífago. Es incapaz de imaginarlo. Tal vez su abuelo lo fue. Él ya está muerto, pero siempre hubo algo siniestro en aquel hombre al que no llegó a conocer del todo. Nunca hablan del pasado si pueden evitar hacerlo pero siempre ha creído que no lo hacían porque hablar de una guerra, sin importar el bando, es doloroso.  
No es que le importe lo que digan los demás, le importa lo que piense él.  
De pronto lo único que importa de verdad es que lo que su padre vaya a contestar.

**4.**

Lily sube las escaleras de dos en dos.  
-¿Y qué te dijo? –pregunta su hermano.  
-No lo negó –contesta su mejor amigo.  
No suele escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Tan solo cuando sus padres están planeando algún castigo para ella o sus hermanos se permite usar las orejas extensibles o pegar la suya directamente a la puerta. Una vez espió a sus hermanos y oyó algo que deseó durante meses no haber escuchado nunca y que la incapacitó para mirarles a la cara durante semanas.  
Sin embargo, Lily es una persona curiosa. Y está escuchando de una forma totalmente accidental.  
-Lo siento.  
-Tiene la marca. Me la enseñó. Era un mortífago y ni siquiera se ha molestado en negarlo.  
En el piso de abajo suena el reloj de pared, una de esas antigüedades que se mantienen en Grimmauld Place. Lily recuerda entonces a qué ha subido. Llama a la puerta que ya está entreabierta y asoma la cabeza.  
-A comer, chicos.  
-Ahora vamos, Lil –contesta su hermano.  
Se fija en Scorpius Malfoy. Lily le sonríe cuando le mira pero él aparta la vista y le da la espalda. Por un momento teme que sepa que les ha escuchado. Al se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza.  
Lily baja y termina de ayudar a su padre con la comida, que se resume en mantener a James alejado hasta que estén todos sentados a la mesa. Cinco minutos después, Al y Scorpius entran en la cocina. Las Navidades pasadas su tío Ron le enseñó algunas fotos de los equipos de Quidditch de los tiempos en que sus padres y él jugaban. A Lily le encantan las historias que cuenta su tío Ron sobre cuando iban a Hogwarts. En una de las fotos del equipo de Slytherin aparecía Draco Malfoy y entonces pensó que a pesar del parecido físico, Scorpius no tenía nada que ver con aquel chico de pelo plateado y expresión altiva.  
Cuando Lily le ve, con esa sonrisa que es todo menos una sonrisa de verdad, es como si Draco Malfoy fuese a comer con ellos.

**5.**

James y Al están en uno de esos momentos en los que parece que el mundo depende de quién gane algo, esta vez una partida de ajedrez. A veces Scorpius les envidia y le gustaría tener un hermano y, otras, le hacen alegrarse por ser hijo único. Aprovecha para pasear por la casa. Al le dijo el día que llegó que Grimmauld Place ya no es el mismo lugar que habitaban los Black, pero hay rincones, muebles y libros que no han cambiado.  
Lo que siempre será nuevo es la música que proviene de la habitación de Lily Potter. La puerta está abierta, igual que la gran ventana que da a la calle, y las finas cortinas blancas se balancean como si estuviesen bailando. Está tumbada en la cama, boca abajo, con las piernas dobladas hacia arriba y un mechón de pelo entre los dedos. La música para y al levantarse para cambiar la cara del disco, le ve parado en la puerta.  
-No me lo digas. James y Al están demasiado ocupados sacándose los ojos o jugando al ajedrez.  
-Lo segundo. Aunque seguramente acaben haciendo lo primero –contesta.  
-No me extrañaría.  
Lily sujeta con cuidado el vinilo y lo vuelve a dejar en el tocadiscos. Mueve la aguja sobre él y la coloca con suavidad. Suenan los primeros acordes de _Within You Without You._  
-¿Te gusta Grimmauld Place? –pregunta Lily.  
-Es un lugar un poco raro para pasar el verano –confiesa.  
Lily enarca una ceja.  
-Ven, te voy a enseñar algo –dice.  
Entra en la habitación mientras ella aparta un gran libro de la estantería. Se sienta sobre la cama de espaldas a la puerta. Duda durante unos segundos y se sienta a su lado. Se fija en que en realidad es un álbum. Pasa las páginas y está lleno de fotos muy viejas. Se para en una de ellas y señala con un dedo.  
-Mira, este de aquí es mi abuelo James –dice.- Al se parece a él, ¿verdad?  
Un chico con pelo revuelto, sonrisa seductora y gafas saluda y guiña un ojo. Lily mueve el dedo sobre la foto y Scorpius lo sigue hasta que se para sobre otro chico. También sonríe, pero hay algo triste sobre él que no sabría explicar.  
-Este es Remus Lupin, el padre de Teddy. Y este –Lily señala ahora a otro chico de pelo negro y que revuelve el pelo a James Potter aún más- es Sirius Black. Era el mejor amigo de mi abuelo y fue el padrino de mi padre. Tuvo una vida horrible, sabes –acaricia la foto con las yemas de los dedos y de pronto suena apenada y nostálgica.- Supongo que has oído hablar de los Black alguna vez, ¿no? Tu abuela y él eran primos. Toda su familia estaba a favor de Voldemort, algunos hasta fueron mortífagos –se acuerda de su padre y se tensa,- incluso su hermano pequeño, Regulus. Supongo que todos esperaban que él lo fuese también. Pero no lo fue, y encima era Gryffindor. ¿Te imaginas? Y toda su familia le odiaba, y él a ellos. Él no quería ser uno más y no lo fue –finalizó.  
Scorpius se da cuenta cómo dice "no lo fue". No lo conoció y todo lo que sabe de él deben habérselo contado sus padres y tíos, pero habla de él como si de verdad supiese quien era Sirius Black.  
Y él no era un _Black_ más.

**6.**

Ha leído sobre ellos infinidad de veces. Ha visto algún que otro dibujo pero nada parecido. Su madre le ha hablado alguna vez de ellos, pero nunca ha visto uno y su padre nunca dice nada de esas cosas, así que todo lo que sabe no le prepara para la impresión. Ni siquiera había pensado que ahora podía verlos. Scorpius no se siente en absoluto fascinado por los threstals. Hay algo en ellos, y sobre todo lo que significan, que le inquieta. Aunque tampoco son tan siniestros como esperaba. Se mueven de una forma bastante grácil.  
-¿No tienes que hacer alguna cosa de prefecto?  
Se gira y se encuentra con Lily Potter y eso que Al jura que no es un gato normal y corriente. Debe imaginarlo porque su gesto cambia perceptiblemente.  
-Oh, ¿los ves?  
-¿Tú no?  
Es una pregunta estúpida, porque si pudiese lo sabría, pero le haría sentir un poco mejor conocer a alguien que también los ve.  
-No. Nunca he visto a nadie, bueno, ya sabes –dice.  
-Ya.  
-Siento lo de tu abuela, por cierto.  
Scorpius asiente y Lily sonríe ligeramente.  
-Ya nos veremos por ahí.

**7.**

La culpa es suya. Hugo se lo dijo. Roxanne se lo dijo. Hasta Fred le advirtió. Lily sube corriendo por las escaleras hacia la torre de Ravenclaw. Se lo va a decir a Al. Normalmente ella se encargaría de ello, pero se siente tan estúpida y utilizada que necesita que uno de sus hermanos la defienda. Si se lo dice a James es probable que acabe en Azkaban.  
-¡No corras por los pasillos! –le grita alguien.  
Sube los escalones tan deprisa que al llegar al último tropieza y el suelo es lo único que besa a Lily esa tarde.  
-Te dije que no corrieras.  
Sabe que no ocurrirá, pero de verdad espera que quien sea, la deje allí tirada y siga con sus asuntos. Es como esperar un milagro. Contra todos sus deseos la coge por el brazo y la obliga a sentarse en el primer escalón.  
-Merlín, Lily. Te has partido el labio –dice Scorpius y la coge por la barbilla.  
Se lleva los dedos a la boca y ve la sangre. Scorpius saca la varita y apunta hacia su cara. Pronuncia _Episkey_ en voz baja y Lily se pasa la lengua por el labio. Lo nota curado, pero la sangre aún está ahí.  
-Gracias.  
-¿Ahora vas a decirme por qué ibas corriendo como una loca?  
De pronto se da cuenta de lo ridícula que es la situación, de lo estúpido que es correr para que tu hermano le dé una paliza a un chico. De haberse caído delante de Scorpius Malfoy y de tener que darle una explicación cuando no quiere. Va a pensar que es tonta y con toda la razón.  
-No es nada –contesta.  
-No debe ser nada si estás llorando.  
Desde cuándo Lily es incapaz de controlar sus emociones es un misterio hasta para ella. Se pasa las manos por las mejillas y se esfuerza por no llorar más.  
-¿Es por algún chico? –aventura Scorpius.  
Ojalá pudiese decir que no. Asiente con la cabeza tan avergonzada que si el suelo se abre bajo sus pies, le dará un beso en la boca, dirá adiós y se dejará caer por el agujero sin importar a donde vaya a parar.  
-Ya veo.  
-Pero la culpa es mía. En el fondo sabía que era un capullo. Solo había salido conmigo para darle celos a otra chica –finaliza y aún sigue esperando al agujero.  
Lily no quiere reconocer que más que dolida y avergonzada, se siente humillada. No le gusta la palabra y tampoco lo que implica. Y tampoco quiere contarle todos los detalles de su fracaso sentimental.  
-Todo un capullo. Pero la culpa no es tuya, Lily.  
-¿Todos los chicos son así?  
-Claro que no –contesta con una sonrisa.

**8.**

Es el primer partido de James como capitán. Es de las únicas cosas que hacen que su hermano sea un manojo de nervios insoportable. Desde que recibió la carta con la insignia de capitán no ha hecho otra cosa que jurar y perjurar que ese año la Copa la gana Gryffindor. Hugo se sienta a su derecha y a su izquierda, Scorpius y Al con esa chica a la que lleva persiguiendo desde quinto y que parece que por fin le hace un poco de caso. Emma Bridge. A decir verdad, Lily cree que no merece tanto esfuerzo.  
-¿Por qué Hugo y tú no jugáis? –pregunta Scorpius.  
-Eso mismo se pregunta mi padre –contesta Hugo.  
-Es más emocionante verlo –dice Lily.  
Es normal que les guste, viniendo de una familia donde el Quidditch es prácticamente una religión. Y no es que más de la mitad de sus familiares hayan jugando en el equipo de Gryffindor cuando eran adolescentes y que ella misma y Hugo lo hagan cuando van a La Madriguera. Pero a Lily le gusta formar parte de la afición, la bufanda y los colores, el gorro que le regaló su tía Luna para animar en los partidos y pintarse la cara con Hugo para animar a su hermano mayor y su prima Rose.  
-¿Y tú por qué no juegas? –pregunta al mejor amigo de su hermano.  
-Porque se le da fatal –responde Al, que se acuerda de que no está solo con la tal Emma.  
Scorpius se ruboriza un poco y agacha la cabeza.  
-Seguro que hay un montón de cosas que se te dan bien.  
La mira, sonríe y dice algo que Lily no llega a escuchar porque el equipo de Gryffindor ya sobrevuela el campo y las gradas y todo el mundo grita a su alrededor. Lily observa un último segundo a Scorpius Malfoy, que sigue mirándola con esa extraña sonrisa en los labios.  
Esa tarde James está a punto de romperle varias costillas cuando la abraza en la fiesta de celebración.

**9.**

Al duerme en una de las sillas con una postura que le dolerá por la mañana. Es el día después de Navidad y por primera vez siente que debería estar en casa, con sus padres y toda esa familia y amigos aunque desease estar en cualquier otra parte. Es la primera vez, desde aquel primer verano con los Potter, en el que Scorpius sabe que ese no es su lugar.  
Lily sujeta la mano de su padre entre las suyas. Le habla aunque su voz no es ni un murmullo en la habitación de San Mungo. Lo peor ya ha pasado, pero los médicos han dicho que estará inconsciente por lo menos un par de días más. Ginny Potter y James entran en la habitación sin hacer ruido, con un par de vasos humeantes.  
-¿Te importaría sacarla un poco de aquí? –le susurra la madre de Al.- Solo a que tome un poco el aire, por favor.  
Scorpius asiente con seguridad y ella sonríe agradecida.  
-Lily, cariño –le dice su madre, cogiéndola por los hombros y obligándola a levantarse.- Acompaña a Scorpius a comer algo.  
Lily mira a su madre y accede a regañadientes. Salen de la habitación y caminan en completo silencio. Pone una mano con suavidad en su espalda y la guía hasta una de las pequeñas salas de espera. Hay un sofá pegado a la pared, una planta y un par de cuadros adornando las paredes. Lily se sienta. Él prefiere quedarse de pie.  
-¿No vas a sentarte? –pregunta ella, con voz entrecortada.  
-No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien así.  
Murmura algo, o simplemente es un "hum". Le da la espalda y mira por la diminuta ventana de cristal que hay en la puerta al pasillo. San Mungo no es como lo imaginaba, no tan vacio. Seguramente, en otro tiempo no lo fue. La oye de nuevo, es un ruido extraño. Al girarse la ve con las manos cubriéndole la cara, los hombros le tiemblan y Scorpius no tiene que ser el genio que es en otras materias para saber que está llorando.  
-¿Estás bien, Lily?  
Mueve la cabeza, pero no es ni un sí ni no. Se acerca al sofá y se sienta a su lado. La observa un momento antes de dudarlo otros segundos más y rodearla con un brazo. En cuanto se da cuenta del contacto, Lily se apoya sobre él y Scorpius termina abrazándola.  
-En serio, Lily, no te preocupes. Tu padre se va a poner bien.  
-Podría haber muerto –dice, sus palabras vibran contra su pecho. Añade con voz débil:- está tan quieto.  
Scorpius no dice nada más. Pasan un par de minutos hasta que Lily se calma. Se incorpora y se frota las mejillas con las manos.  
-Qué vergüenza, -dice.- Mira como he dejado tu camisa.  
Scorpius mira hacia su pecho. Lily intenta estirar su camisa, la pequeña mancha azul oscuro justo arriba del corazón. La coge de las manos para que pare y le hace mirarle.  
-No pasa nada.  
Tiene los ojos enrojecidos, pero a pesar de eso puede ver la diferencia que las lágrimas han originado en el color. Es una mezcla entre miel líquida y gris. Las pestañas húmedas y el rubor en las mejillas.  
Si alguien le pregunta después, no sabrá qué decir. No será capaz de formular en palabras que compongan frases algo que le dé sentido a eso. Todo sonará a excusas. La repentina vulnerabilidad de Lily Potter, la densidad del aire en esa sala o la carencia de cualquier pensamiento coherente por su parte. No lo piensa y no espera a hacerlo.  
La besa y es como si el tiempo se hubiese parado durante un instante eterno. Tan solo son labios rozándose, apretando levemente. Abre los ojos y ella los tiene cerrados y la boca entre abierta.  
-Lo siento, Lily –susurra.  
Ella reacciona por fin, se levanta cabizbaja y se para frente a la puerta.  
-Sí, eh, hasta luego –contesta en voz alta antes de salir.


	2. Parte 2

**10.**

Chris Cohen es un año mayor, juega junto a James en el equipo como guardián y es el tipo de chicos que hacen que cualquier chica en Hogwarts suspire. El tipo de chicos que tienen encanto natural, que cuentan chistes horribles que hacen reír y que no tienen ni idea de lo maravillosos que son. Lily ha pasado los dos últimos años observándole, viendo como otras chicas coquetean con él, alguna lo consigue de vez en cuando y otras deciden odiarle porque las ignora.  
Pero Lily sabe que no forma parte de ningún grupo. No es de las que coquetean porque no sabe hacerlo, tampoco lo consigue de vez en cuando y no se puede decir que Chris Cohen no le haga caso. Un chico al que no le importas demasiado no besa así, al menos es lo que Lily cree. Una mano debajo de su falda, unos centímetros por encima de lo habitual, y la otra en su espalda. A Lily le fascina lo que hace con la lengua, el calor y la fricción. Le encantan los armarios escoberos de Hogwarts.  
El inconveniente es que, del mismo modo que pueden cerrarse, se abren.  
Lily oye dos carraspeos. Se aparta rápidamente de Chris se arregla la falda y reza para poder salir de allí sin un castigo.  
-Vamos, Cohen –dice una de las voces, y Lily reconoce que es uno de los chicos del año de Al- Por esta vez te puedes ir sin ningún aviso, pero la próxima vez que te pillemos… Espera, tú eres la hermana de Al, ¿no?  
-Lily –dice el otro prefecto.  
Lily levanta la vista al oír la otra voz. Scorpius Malfoy la mira con los brazos cruzados y tiene una expresión en la cara que grita decepción. Desde Navidad, Lily ha estado evitando coincidir más de lo necesario con él, y siempre ha notado cierta distancia. La distancia es algo que ha agradecido, pero la frialdad con la que la mira ahora pone nerviosa.  
-No le diremos nada a tu hermano –sonríe el otro chico.  
Lily asiente con la cabeza y se aleja. Chris la coge de la mano y camina a su lado. Echa un último vistazo. El primer prefecto les sigue sonriendo mientras Scorpius se gira rápidamente, cierra la puerta del armario y se va en dirección contraria.

**11.**

Lily Potter debe haber elaborado un plan para no ser vista durante el verano. Cuando no está en Grimmauld Place siempre ha ido a pasar el día en La Madriguera con sus primos, o en la tienda de su tío George, trabajando unas horas al día. En otras circunstancias Scorpius no pensaría que le está evitando, pero es imposible no hacerlo. Desde las Navidades pasadas Lily ni siquiera le mira a la cara cuando coinciden alguna mañana en el desayuno y sus conversaciones se reducen a monosílabos.  
Scorpius está harto. No es que fuesen amigos pero, lo que son ahora que es lo más parecido a extraños, no le gusta. Está acostumbrado a sentirse frustrado por su padre, por una mala nota o el final insatisfactorio de un libro; que la causante de esa frustración sea la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo es aún peor.  
Se acerca al tocadiscos. Hay un par de vinilos sobre la cómoda. Coge uno y lo saca con sumo cuidado.  
-No toques eso.  
Scorpius se gira. Lily le mira con el ceño fruncido. Camina hasta él, le quita el disco de las manos y lo mete en su funda.  
-Te agradecería que no tocases mis cosas –repite.  
Enarca una ceja y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. Seguramente espera que se vaya.  
-Tienes que dejar de evitarme, Lily.  
-No te estoy evitando –contesta.  
-Sí lo estás haciendo. Y sé por qué lo haces. No tiene importancia, Lily, yo ya lo he olvidado. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Fue un accidente.  
Lily aprieta los labios durante su discurso. Scorpius la observa expectante.  
-Yo también lo he olvidado –Scorpius tiene la sensación de que está mintiendo- pero me daba vergüenza.  
-¿Vas a dejar de huir de mí como si fuese tu peor enemigo?  
-Si te hace feliz –contesta, con un deje de sarcasmo.  
Scorpius sonríe aliviado. Lily parece dispuesta a dejar su actitud de los últimos meses de lado, pero no es como si todo eso le hiciese demasiado feliz. Que esté de acuerdo ya es un comienzo y Scorpius decide no forzar más las cosas. Se acerca a ella y le da una ligera palmada en el brazo antes de irse de la habitación.

**12.**

Lo peor de ser prefecta no son las risas de James cuando llegó la insignia y sus lamentos porque no estará allí para verlo. Tampoco es que ahora que tiene ese tipo de responsabilidad vaya a dejar de hacer las cosas que lleva años haciendo. El verdadero problema de ser prefecta es que tira por tierra todos sus planes de evitar a Scorpius Malfoy a pesar de haberle dicho que no lo haría. No sólo son las reuniones de prefectos. Es como si Scorpius se hubiese asegurado de hacer una ronda semanal por el castillo con ella. Supone que siendo Delegado uno puede hacer prácticamente lo que quiere.  
Es la primera semana de Octubre y está segura de que esa noche será otra ronda aburrida en la que tendrá que hablar con él como si nada. De pronto Scorpius se para y pone una mano frente a ella. Lily va a preguntar pero él se adelanta y se pone el dedo índice ordenándola callar. Le ve andar de puntillas hasta un armario escobero. Lily le ve abrir la pequeña puerta de golpe.  
-¿Cohen? –pregunta Scorpius.  
Mira a Lily pero ella no dice nada. Scorpius les deja ir no sin antes advertirles de que si les vuelve a ver quitará unos cuantos puntos a sus respectivas casas.  
-Pensé que estabas saliendo con Chris Cohen –dice, cuando vuelven a patrullar por los pasillos.  
-Ya no.  
-Eso me ha quedado claro.  
De lo último que quiere hablar con él ahora mismo o nunca es de Chris Cohen.  
-¿Desde cuándo? –pregunta.  
-¿Desde cuándo qué? –cuestiona Lily.  
-¿Desde cuándo no sois novios?  
-Si no te importa –contesta e intenta que su voz suene segura y contundente,- es algo de lo que prefiero no hablar contigo.  
Lily le mira directamente y él asiente. Frunce un poco el ceño y durante unos segundos parece que va a decir algo pero al final opta por mantenerse callado.  
Jamás le dirá a nadie por qué Chris Cohen rompió con ella.

**13.**

Al sonríe al ver su reflejo en el espejo por encima de su hombro.  
-Estás muy guapo –bromea- Ese tono te queda muy bien. Deberías pensar en dejártelo así para siempre.  
-¿Seguro que no estaba borracho cuando me convenciste? –pregunta horrorizado.  
-No –canturrea.  
-Es una idea horrible.  
Al le rodea con un brazo por los hombros y le obliga a bajar al Gran Comedor. Cuando entran aún no han bajado todos los estudiantes, pero los que hay se quedan en silencio al verles.  
-¡Merlín! –dice Lily al acercarse a ellos.  
-Princesa Leia –contesta Al, con una reverencia.  
-¿Quién? –cuestiona Scorpius sin saber quién es esa tal Leia.  
Lily se echa a reír, más por quienes son ellos que por la completa ignorancia de Scorpius. Tiene una cámara y les hace colocarse para hacerles una foto. Mira de cerca a su hermano.  
-¿Dónde habéis dejado a Hermione? –pregunta divertida.  
-Creo que viene por ahí –señala Al.  
Lily se gira. Rose Weasley avanza hacia ellos. Su pelo luce más castaño y enmarañado y Scorpius tiene que reconocer que hasta ha trabajado ese aire de sabelotodo del que siempre hablan en la familia de Al al referirse a Hermione Granger.  
-Esto es fantástico –anuncia Lily.  
Vuelve a hacerles una foto ahora que están los tres juntos. Lily toca la cicatriz en forma de rayo que su hermano tiene en la frente.  
-Es como la de papá.  
-Me alegro de que seas más la Leia de Una Nueva Esperanza que la de El Imperio Contraataca –comenta Al.  
-Y hablas como él –ríe.  
-¿Y qué te parece Scorpius? –señala su hermano.  
Lily le observa de arriba a abajo.  
-El pelirrojo le sienta bien.

**14.**

No sabe muy bien como acaban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Rose, su hermano Hugo y el resto de sus primos insisten en que sigan celebrando con ellos Halloween en la torre. A su alrededor hay más estudiantes que no pertenecen a Gryffindor. Se sienta en las escaleras que llevan al dormitorio de los chicos. Da un sorbo de uno de los licores muggles que Fred Weasley ha conseguido para la fiesta. Sabe a piña, demasiado dulce.  
-Eres el alma de la fiesta, ¿eh? –Lily se sienta en el espacio vacío que hay a su lado.  
Normalmente no suele iniciar ningún tipo de conversación con él, así que asume que la cantidad de licor muggle ha hecho efecto en ella. La sonrisa de medio lado y la mirada vidriosa confirman su sospecha.  
-El pelirrojo te sienta muy bien –dice.  
-Gracias.  
-Resalta el color de tus ojos –le mira a los ojos- Y las pecas.  
Siente su mirada recorrerle la cara.  
-Y te ruborizas casi igual que mi tío.  
Lily le toca la mejilla con la punta de los dedos. Pasa el dedo índice por el puente de su nariz. Scorpius siente una densidad familiar en el aire.  
-Hasta la nariz es como la de tío Ron –susurra Lily.  
-Ha sido cosa de Al.  
Lily deja caer la mano.  
-¿Quién es esa Leia?  
-Dile a Al que te lo explique si vienes a casa en Navidad.  
-¿Y por qué no tú?  
Lily suspira.  
-Porque Al es tu amigo –contesta, como si fuese algo completamente razonable, pero Scorpius no cree que lo sea.  
-¿Y tú no lo eres?  
-Nosotros no somos amigos –dice Lily- Tú eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano y yo soy su hermana pequeña.  
-¿Qué somos entonces?  
-Scorpius Malfoy y Lily Potter.  
De todo lo que ha dicho Lily hasta ahora, eso es lo que menos sentido tiene. Scorpius aparta un mechón pelirrojo de su cara, apenas la roza.  
-Pensé que éramos amigos.  
-Son muchos años pensando lo que no es.  
Lily sonríe una vez más. Se levanta, con esos moños a cada lado de la cabeza y el vestido blanco rozando el suelo. Scorpius le sostiene la mirada porque no sabe qué más puede hacer o decir. Porque creía que eran amigos y resulta que no lo son y es extraño no ser más que Scorpius Malfoy y Lily Potter.

**15.**

-Si sigues mirando así se te va a quedar una expresión muy fea, hermanita.  
Lily no puede controlarlo. Cada vez que ve a Chris Cohen con esa nueva chica le odia por dejarla. Se odia a sí misma por permitirlo y al maldito Scorpius Malfoy por ser una de las razones por las que rompió con ella. Aunque no entienda qué demonios tenía que ver en todo eso y aquel discurso sobre las prioridades _y las cosas que aún no entiendes, Lily_. Aparta la vista de Chris Cohen y su última conquista, como si no importasen y no llevase cinco minutos perforando sus cabezas con la mirada.  
-¿Se puede saber por qué estás sentado aquí? –pregunta a su hermano, e ignora deliberadamente a su amigo.  
-Te hemos visto sola y nos has dado pena –Al tiene el estómago de un Weasley, sin fondo. Se mete una rodaja de beicon en la boca y añade masticando- y por mucho que disfrute de tu compañía, acabo de ver a Hugo y tengo que hablar con él de un asunto de alto secreto.  
Lo dice con ese tono que significa: mi mejor amigo Delegado y mi hermana una Prefecta. Es como si de verdad le doliese.  
Lily mira a su plato. Tiene hambre, pero tampoco quiere hablar con Scorpius. Calcula que en diez minutos habrá terminado de desayunar y cuenta con que él es demasiado educado para hacerla hablar mientras come.  
-Ese Cohen cada día está con una chica diferente.  
Sería más fácil pensar que no ha dicho eso, ignorarlo como la mitad de las cosas que procura no oír o que prefiere creer que no han ocurrido.  
-No sé por qué lo dejaría contigo, pero estás mejor sin él.  
Lily deja el vaso de zumo de naranja sobre la mesa con una tranquilidad estudiada, demasiado calculada como para saber que es la tranquilidad que precede a la tormenta.  
-¿Quién ha dicho que él me dejó a mí? –Lily está segura de que la palma de su mano dejaría una bonita marca en la mejilla de Scorpius.  
-No sé, solo lo he supuesto, Lily. Es sólo que me preocupo y tampoco es que tú hayas dicho nada al respecto.  
-Oh, ya veo –sonríe con frialdad- vamos a hablar de nuestras vidas. Sí, es una gran idea.  
Scorpius la mira con confusión.  
-Sí, veamos… Dime, Scorpius, ¿has perdonado ya a tu padre?  
Lily está demasiado enfadada para sonreír, para celebrar una victoria. Lo hará después, cuando recuerde como se tensa Scorpius Malfoy, como su cara se congestiona y la mira como si fuese una de las muchas personas que se han pasado años juzgándole por ser un Malfoy.  
-No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando –dice con voz grave y serena.  
-Tú tampoco.  
Todavía tiene hambre y no piensa ser ella quien ceda. Cuando se levanta y se va sin mirarla es un triunfo. Aunque sepa amargo.

**16.**

Durante el mes de Noviembre se asegura de no cruzar más palabras de las necesarias con Lily. Es una suerte que ella esté tan empeñada en hacer como si no existiese. Al insiste en que pase algunos días de Navidad con su familia, pero Scorpius prefiere la tensión con su padre antes que tener que soportar el desprecio continuo al que le somete Lily Potter.  
Lo tiene todo planeado. Cenará con sus padres, se mostrará amable y feliz por estar en casa durante las vacaciones y les comprará algo bonito. Cuando vuelva se dedicará a sus funciones como Delegado y a estudiar para los EXTASIS y ese será su único propósito hasta que llegue su último día en Hogwarts. Es un plan perfecto que, por supuesto, incluye olvidarse de Lily.  
Por mucho que esa parte del plan se vea perturbada al doblar la esquina.  
-Perdón –se disculpa- Oh, eres _tú_. La próxima vez mira por dónde vas.  
-Con tal de que no haya una próxima vez –contesta con brusquedad.  
Se oye una risita chillona y malévola, como si les rodease. Lily se lleva las manos a la cara.  
-Merlín. No –gime- No puede estar pasando. No es cierto. No, no, no. No.  
-¿De qué demonios…?  
-¡Sí! –afirma la vocecilla.  
Scorpius mira hacia arriba y cree que si es posible, la sangre se le ha helado en las venas para siempre.  
-¡Venga, dale un besito! –canturrea el muérdago.  
No cree que sea un muérdago normal y corriente. Por mucho que se trate de Hogwarts, el mundo mágico y ese tipo de cosas sean posibles no debería estar permitido. El muérdago no debería tener esos ojos vivarachos, casi diabólicos, a juego con esa boca de sonrisa pérfida y dientes afilados.  
-¡Venga! –insiste.  
-Tenemos que hacerlo –dice Lily, tan horrorizada que parece que va a vomitar.  
-¿El qué? –pregunta, y la voz le sale tan aguda que no parece él.  
-¡Bésala!  
-Oh, Dios –se queja.  
-Cuanto antes lo hagamos antes lo olvidaremos –le apremia Lily.  
-Hazlo tú –dice sin pensar.  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?  
-¡Bésala!  
-¡Joder! ¿No hay forma de que se calle? –pregunta medio histérico.  
-Solo hay una –contesta Lily, y tal vez la histeria le esté haciendo ver visiones y por eso Lily parece divertida. Pero podría ser fruto de la paranoia.- De acuerdo, a la de tres.  
Scorpius asiente y Lily cuenta hasta tres. Ella se pone de puntillas, él se inclina y juntan los labios durante cinco segundos.  
-¡Así besas a tu madre! –berrea el muérdago.  
-Si besase así a mi madre estaría enfermo –contesta Scorpius.  
-¡Seguro que lo sabes hacer mejor!  
-Esto es tan ridículo –se queja Lily- Seguro que es cosa de Al y Hugo, y cuando los vea los voy a…  
Scorpius la coge por la cintura y la besa. Nada de contar, ni los segundos antes y mucho menos cuánto dura. Lily arquea la espalda, él apoya la palma de la mano en ella, y la otra sujetándola por la nuca. Nota los dedos de ella entre su pelo, la lengua rozando el labio inferior y los dientes chocando un poco. La besa como debe besarla para que el maldito muérdago se olvide de ellos y con la certeza de que él no podrá hacerlo tal y como ha propuesto Lily.  
Porque está harto de que le ignore, de que le mire como si no importase nada y de no ser otra cosa que Scorpius Malfoy y Lily Potter.  
-… matar –termina Lily cuando Scorpius se separa.  
-¡Eso ha estado mejor! –les felicita el muérdago- ¡Feliz Navidad, tortolitos!  
Lily se vuelve a llevar las manos a la cara.  
-Er, sí bueno. Será mejor que me vaya a dormir. Sí, sí. Eso. Feliz Navidad.  
-Feliz Navidad, Lily.  
Se pregunta si debe comentarle a Al que su muérdago le ha obligado a besar a su hermana pequeña.


	3. Parte 3

**17.**

_Lo vi en una tienda muggle en Londres y me acordé de ti. Espero haber acertado._

Scorpius.

Lily ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha leído la nota en los últimos días. Mañana vuelven a Hogwarts y todavía no ha respondido. No cree que lo vaya a hacer porque ya es demasiado tarde. Y porque escribir algo como "gracias" parece demasiado estúpido y pequeño.  
Ha guardado la cámara muggle y algunas de las fotos que ha hecho estos días con ella. Su favorita es una en la que James sonríe distraído. Si la hubiese hecho con una cámara mágica, Al aparecería contando algo al otro lado y unos segundos después los dos estarían riendo como locos. Hay otra en la que sus padres están viendo las fotos de Halloween. Su padre aparece sorprendido y su madre apoyada en su hombro y aguantando la risa.  
-Supongo que ya no estáis enfadados –dice Al, y entra en la habitación de su hermana pequeña.  
Lily levanta la vista de las fotos. Trata de no ruborizarse.  
-Oye, Lil –se sienta a su lado en la cama.- Quería que supieses, que bueno, que lo que sea que haya entre vosotros –carraspea,- hum, bueno, que no tengo ningún problema. Me parece bien.  
No sabe qué es más vergonzoso, que su hermano le esté dando su bendición o que se haya dado cuenta de que algo ocurre entre su mejor amigo y ella. De hecho puede que sea el único que crea que hay algo porque ni ella cree que exista ese _algo_. Aunque no haya dejado de pensar en ello desde hace un año.  
Entonces tiene ganas de reír. No sabe exactamente por qué pero es lo único que se le ocurre. Le tiemblan los hombros y unos segundos después estalla en carcajadas.  
-Eso, tú ríete de mí –le reprocha su hermano.  
-No, no –contesta entre risas.- Es solo que no lo pensé.  
-¿El qué?  
-Que hubiese algo de lo que darse cuenta.  
-Primero, que sepas que odio profundamente ser yo quien te lo diga; y segundo, claro que lo hay, Lily. Le conozco y sé cómo te mira y cuando habla de ti… El muy imbécil se cree que no me doy cuenta de nada.  
Hay veces en las que Lily desea no tener hermanos, veces en las que odia ser la pequeña y ser una chica y no poder formar parte de esa especie de conexión que solo tienen James y Al por ser ellos y porque para ellos siempre ha sido La Pequeña Lily. Las hay en las que no se imagina su vida sin ellos y en los que está segura, con una certeza casi aterradora, de que haría cualquier cosa por ellos. Ha hecho cualquier cosa por ellos.  
Lily rodea la cintura de su hermano con los brazos.  
-Aquí no hay ninguna foto mía –dice Al, ofendido.

**18.**

Nunca lo pensó, pero debe de haber algo de romántico en el campo de Quidditch de Hogwarts. Lily está sentada entre sus primos Rose y Hugo, los tres Gryffindor entre la marea azul de Ravenclaw. Es lo más cerca que ha estado de ella desde que volvieron al colegio hace una semana. Aún hay gente llegando a las gradas, empujones y pequeñas charlas antes de que empiece el partido. Rose se levanta para saludar a un par de compañeros de clase.  
-Gracias por el regalo.  
Scorpius se gira a su derecha. Lily tiene la nariz y las mejillas enrojecidas por el frío, una bufanda de lana verde alrededor del cuello y el pelo un poco enmarañado por el viento de esa mañana de Enero. La verdad es que ni él sabe cómo ha soportado toda esa semana sin arrinconarla y preguntarla si lo había recibido, si le gustó o lo tiró a la basura o qué pensaba de todo eso. O cómo simplemente no la ha arrinconado.  
-¿Entonces te gustó?  
Está sonriendo como un bobo, lo sabe. Lo ha notado hasta en el tono de su voz y en esa sensación asfixiante en el pecho, como si doliese pero sin hacerlo del todo. Lily asiente con la cabeza.  
-Me alegro –contesta.  
Rose vuelve a sentarse entre ellos y el momento, por llamarlo de algún modo, termina ahí. Lily habla con Hugo como si no hubiese pasado nada. Aunque no se puede decir que haya pasado, y tal vez para ella no ha ocurrido, pero Scorpius no deja de sentir que hasta lo más insignificante es importante.  
Para quien tampoco ha pasado inadvertido es para Rose Weasley. Cuando se quiere dar cuenta le está mirando con esa cara que ha conocido a través de años de experiencia y amistad. Es la cara que su amiga dedica exclusivamente a la sospecha y en el fondo cree saberlo pero no puede estar del todo segura. Al odia esa cara. La llama La Cara de la Intuición. Solo que Scorpius cree que de pronto se ha fusionado con la de la amenaza.

**19.**

-Aún no lo entiendo.  
Rose tiene la intuición de su madre y la cabezonería de su padre.  
-No le regalé nada, Rosie. Y él me dio esta cámara y yo no le regalé nada –repite.  
-Eso me ha quedado claro –contesta su prima.- Lo que no entiendo es por qué ese libro.  
-Porque se acordó de mí –dice y está segura de que se está poniendo roja hasta la raíz del pelo.  
Lily envuelve con un papel rojo y fino el libro. Uno de sus libros. Aún faltan un par de semanas para Hogsmeade y entonces sería demasiado tarde.  
-¿Crees que tendrá cosas muggles? –pregunta.  
-No creo que tenga problemas con ellas –contesta Rose.  
-Pero su padre, ya sabes, puede que en su casa no haya nada muggle.  
-Lily –se arrodilla junto a ella en el centro de su cama,- Scorpius tiene cosas muggles. Y créeme cuando te digo que le importa poco lo que su padre tenga que decir sobre ellas, o sobre nada –añade al final en voz baja.  
-Lo sé.  
Rose enarca una ceja.  
-Sé lo que pasó con su padre. Le oí decírselo a Al.  
-No habla mucho de ello. Más bien nada –dice Rose.- Me costó semanas que me lo contase, sabes.  
Lily mira el paquete ya envuelto.  
-Le va a encantar –le asegura.  
-¿Tú crees? ¿No es muy romántico? ¿No pensará que estoy intentando decirle algo? –pregunta, angustiada.  
-¿Y no es lo que intentas? –ríe Rose.  
Lily golpea con tanta fuerza a su prima que la tira de la cama.

**20.**

Uno de los beneficios que genera ser Delegado es poder estar en la Sección Restringida de la biblioteca. No es que pase mucho tiempo allí, pero no tiene por qué pedir permiso cada vez que necesita consultar un libro y es uno de los mejores lugares para estudiar sin que molesten los cuchicheos de los demás estudiantes.  
-Hola.  
Se lleva la mano al pecho y se da la vuelta casi dramáticamente. Si pudiese salir de su cuerpo para verlo seguramente sería así.  
-Me has asustado, Lily.  
Ella se encoge de hombros con una ligera sonrisa. Es curioso lo mucho que se fija en los detalles de pronto. Siempre tiene el botón del cuello de la camisa desabrochado, la corbata un poco suelta, la falda rozando la altura de las rodillas y para ser una chica, los zapatos un poco sucios. Hoy tiene el pelo recogido en una coleta y el flequillo le cae desordenado sobre la frente.  
-¿Molesto? –pregunta.  
-No, no –contesta él.- Aunque no deberías estar aquí.  
-Tampoco estoy cometiendo ningún delito y por una vez haz la vista gorda, ¿vale?  
Scorpius sonríe y asiente. Lily le acerca un paquete con una mano. No le mira directamente a la cara.  
-Ya sé que ya no es Navidad, y no es porque me regalases la cámara y yo no te di nada, que por cierto, otra vez gracias y me encanta, de verdad. Pero quería regalarte esto.  
Roza deliberadamente los dedos de ella cuando lo coge. Lily aprieta los labios.  
-No hacía falta.  
-¿No puedes decir simplemente gracias?  
-Simplemente gracias –contesta él.  
Es un chiste más propio de Al, pero Lily parece más relajada y en el fondo él también. Scorpius rompe el papel con cuidado y lo deja sobre la mesa. La encuadernación es antigua, de un magenta oscuro y las letras del título en dorado. _El Sueño de una Noche de Verano._ Lo abre y nota el papel viejo entre las yemas de los dedos.  
-"Este libro pertenece a Lily Luna Potter, Julio de 2012" –le cuesta aguantar la risa.  
-Oh, mierda –se lleva las manos a la cara.  
-Lily, este libro es tuyo.  
-Es solo que no tenía nada que regalarte, no pensé en nada, lo siento. Y hasta dentro de dos semanas no podré ir a Hogsmeade y comprarte algo bonito y nuevo y que te guste.  
-Tampoco he dicho que no me guste –dice.  
-Pero no es nuevo.  
-Eso no importa. De verdad, Lily, me encanta.  
-En qué estaría pensando –pregunta más para sí misma.  
-En serio, me _encanta._  
Lily respira profundamente.  
-Te compraré algo mejor –anuncia.  
Scorpius ya no sabe cómo convencerla. Justo cuando se gira para irse, estira el brazo y la coge de la mano para pararla. Está de espaldas a él pero ve el leve movimiento de su cabeza y sus ojos mirando como la tiene sujeta por la mano. Se vuelve hacia él.  
-No quiero otro regalo, Lily –dice, esta vez más seriamente.- Me gusta éste.  
Scorpius se fija en todos los detalles. En como Lily Potter frunce el ceño imperceptiblemente cuando está nerviosa, abre la boca para decir algo pero acaba mordiéndose el lado izquierdo del labio inferior. En las pocas veces que ha visto, y podría contarlas con los dedos de una mano, tan de cerca las pecas que adornan su nariz.  
-Es un poco cursi –dice.- El libro. No es un libro para chicos. Es un libro un poco cursi si eres un chico, es lo que quiero decir. No creo que vaya a gustarte. Lo compré con mi padre cuando estuvimos en Irlanda, y no sé como aún no se le han caído las páginas.  
Le sudan las manos y Scorpius le da un apretón en la que aún tiene entre la suya.  
-Si quieres dentro de unos años te lo regalo.  
Lily sonríe y ladea la cabeza.  
-Es una buena idea. A no ser que dentro de unos años nos hayamos olvidado el uno del otro.  
Lo dice en voz baja y vuelve a posar la vista sobre sus manos. Lily mueve su mano entre la suya y entrelaza los dedos con los de él. Scorpius es un poco más alto que Lily, pero no demasiado. Apenas tiene que levantar la cabeza, elevarse sobre las puntas de sus pies y él ya nota la respiración de ella bailándole en la cara. La nariz rozando la suya y Lily Potter besándole.  
Luego es una mano en su nuca, la espalda contra la estantería y algunos libros clavándose. La rodea con un brazo por la cintura mientras sujeta _El Sueño de una Noche de Verano_ en su mano.  
-Me gusta mucho mi regalo.  
Suena cursi y estúpido y Lily se ríe un poco.

**21.**

La única razón por la que Lily jamás subió con ningún chico a la Torre de Astronomía es porque siempre tuvo el presentimiento de que se encontraría con alguien de su familia o peor aún, con James. Ahora es diferente. James ya no está y ellos tienen la excusa de ser Delegado y Prefecta si alguien les descubre en el balcón de la torre. Hasta donde le alcanza la vista todo es un manto blanco, incluso el Bosque Oscuro.  
-Siempre oí hablar de ello pero creía que era un mito –se refiere al hechizo por el cual el balcón parece protegido por una burbuja de calor.  
-¿Nunca has estado aquí? –pregunta Scorpius, sin darle importancia.  
-No. Pero intuyo que tú te has pasado todas las noches aquí.  
-En realidad un par de veces.  
Scorpius acaricia con la punta de los dedos la palma de su mano. Hace semanas, demasiado tiempo si le preguntasen a Lily, que lleva dándole vueltas a algo y no sabe muy bien cómo plantearlo. Cuando está sola en su habitación y ensaya la conversación frente al espejo, lo que va a decir primero, resulta bastante sencillo. No sabe hasta qué punto ha olvidado la pequeña discusión que tuvieron antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Si es que recuerda algo.  
-¿Te acuerdas de la conversación que tuvimos antes de las vacaciones? –tantea el terreno.  
-Si por conversación te refieres a discusión, sí –no parece molesto.  
-Ya, eh, bueno, sobre eso. Quería pedirte disculpas por meterme en tus asuntos cuando está claro que no debía hacerlo. Es algo privado y lo respeto.  
-No pasa nada –suspira.- Yo tampoco fui muy discreto.  
-¿Quieres saber por qué Chris me dejó? –pregunta de pronto.  
-Lo único que se me ocurre es que era un poco idiota, ¿no? –Lily rueda los ojos.- Está bien, pero eso no significa que yo vaya a hablar de mi problema.  
Lily acepta. A veces Scorpius parece saber lo que va a decir, y siempre piensa y evalúa todas las posibilidades antes de que alguien se las plantee. Tiene el presentimiento de que sabía que más tarde o más temprano tendrían esta conversación y él también se ha preparado lo que debe de decir.  
-Según él no me gustaba lo suficiente.  
-¿Lo suficiente? ¿Es que hay una cantidad necesaria para que sea suficiente?  
-No es eso. Ya sabes cómo es Chris Cohen. Podría tener a cualquier chica en la palma de su mano, cuando quiera y donde quiera.  
-Lily –interrumpe.  
-Espera. Creo que me gustaba más cómo me hacía sentir que lo que me gustaba él, sabes. Era guapo y divertido, pero lo mejor de estar con Chris era como yo me sentía. En eso tenía razón, en el fondo no me gustaba lo suficiente o no me importaba tanto como él se quería –explica.  
-Tiene sentido. Pero aún así, no estoy seguro de que ese fuese su motivo.  
-Ya. Dijo que no le gustaba lo suficiente porque tú me gustabas demasiado.  
-¿Y cuánto es demasiado? –bromea.  
Lily le da un golpe en el hombro y él la coge por la cintura. Le da un beso en la comisura de los labios y Lily se retuerce un poco. Aún no ha terminado.  
-Algún día hablaremos de tu padre.  
Es más una promesa que una orden. Scorpius la mira detenidamente, suspira y dice:  
-Algún día.

**22.**

-A Harry Potter le va a dar un infarto cuando se entere.  
En ese momento, Scorpius Malfoy se hace la promesa de descubrir por qué extraña razón la gente se siente tan atraída por hablar sobre su vida en los baños de Hogwarts. Y por qué siempre ocurre cuando él está de algún modo presente.  
-La pequeña Lily Potter con Scorpius Malfoy –dice una voz,- lo que no entiendo es cómo su hermano parece tan contento.  
-Porque es su mejor amigo –contesta alguien más.  
-Ya, pero es un _Potter_, y él un _Malfoy_. Sus familias se odian.  
Scorpius sale del servicio. Ignora las caras de sorpresa y circunstancia de los dos Hufflepuff, se lava las manos y se mira un momento en el espejo antes de salir.  
_Scorpius Malfoy y Lily Potter_, dice la voz de Lily en su cabeza.

**23.**

Hay muchas cosas que se le olvidan cuando Lily se sienta en su regazo. Se olvida de que su hermano es Al y que, por mucho que sea su mejor amigo, si supiese donde tiene las manos ahora, posiblemente sería la última vez que las viese. Se olvida de que es Delegado y ella Prefecta y que deberían de dar ejemplo. Seguramente estén dando un ejemplo que Hogwarts no esperaba de ellos al mandarles las insignias, pero se olvida hasta de eso. Confía en que nadie necesite utilizar justamente esa clase ahora mismo.  
-Tienes un lunar aquí, ¿lo sabías? –dice Lily, rozando con los labios algún lugar en su cuello.  
-Humm.  
Lily se mueve hacia atrás, lo suficiente para cogerle del cuello con ambas manos. Sus dedos juguetean con el pelo de su nuca. Tiene esa mirada lánguida que en ocasiones parece hasta perezosa. Para ser una persona tan temperamental para unas cosas no deja de sorprenderle que sea tan pausada para otras. Le besa en los labios y Scorpius deja descansar las manos al final de su espalda. Lily se separa y le coge el brazo derecho. Le sube la manga y pasa la mano por el antebrazo, apenas llega a tocarle.  
-Aquí no tienes ninguno –le besa de nuevo.  
Esta vez le coge el izquierdo y vuelve a hacer lo mismo Le sujeta de la mano con la suya y con la otra pasa los dedos por la piel.  
-Aquí tampoco –dice en voz muy baja.  
Scorpius se fija en la piel pálida, en los dedos de uñas siempre cortadas de Lily y en el ligero contraste de su piel contra la suya. _Scorpius Malfoy y Lily Potter._  
-¿La tienes aquí? –susurra.  
Intenta soltar su mano pero Lily la aprieta y la atrae hacia ella. La mira a los ojos pensando que son otras personas, que forman parte de otras vidas, pero al mismo tiempo no dejan de ser la generación de después de una guerra. Que están atados a un pasado que no debería importarles pero que casi les obliga. De marcas y cicatrices en otras pieles.  
Lily le vuelve a besar y Scorpius siente algo más.

**24.**

Lily le arrastra de una mano por un pasillo. Llega al final y abre la última puerta. Es un aula pequeña, con tan solo unos seis pupitres y una pizarra tapada con una sábana vieja.  
-Necesitaba un descanso –dice, antes de besarle.- Queda más de un mes y medio para los TIMOS y te juro que Rose nos está volviendo locos a todos. Creo que alguien en mi familia va a cometer un parricidio. Están empezando a conspirar contra ella.  
Scorpius la coge ambas manos entre las suyas.  
-Deberías estudiar.  
-Tengo un mes y medio para eso. Y ya estoy estudiando.  
No sabe por qué pero siente ese cosquilleo eléctrico que le recorre el cuerpo cada vez que se frustra o se enfada.  
-Los TIMOS son importantes, Lily.  
-Y los EXTASIS también lo son y no me verás obligándote a estudiar a todas horas –contesta más irritada de lo necesario.  
Suelta sus manos y camina hacia el centro de la clase. Ve el polvo flotar en el aire.  
-Tal vez los dos deberíamos dedicar más tiempo a estudiar –dice él tras una pausa que le resulta casi eterna.  
-¿Y menos a nosotros? ¿Quieres que dejemos de vernos hasta que pasen los exámenes? –pregunta, sin poder creerlo.  
Pero Scorpius no contesta. Tan solo mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y podría parecer que la está mirando pero Lily sabe que no. Se acerca un poco a él.  
-¿Es eso lo que quieres decir? –insiste.  
Baja la cabeza y vuelve la vista hacia ella y esta vez sí la mira. Lily tiene ganas de salir corriendo, sin embargo es incapaz de moverse. Scorpius le sostiene la mirada y hay algo que no ha visto nunca. Es demasiado desconcertante como para ignorarlo sin más. Cree que hay algo peor que lo que ha dicho.  
-Creo que deberíamos –comienza y Lily siente que el ritmo del corazón se ralentiza un poco- que deberíamos dejar de vernos.  
-¿Qué?  
Es un sonido que le nace en el fondo del estómago, le choca en el paladar y sabe a bilis. Lily cree que va a vomitar.  
-Debemos dejar de vernos.  
Lily respira hondo.  
-¿Por qué? –pregunta, con voz más firme.  
-Porque no va a funcionar.  
No sabe qué es lo que más la provoca, si esa calma desquiciante de la que hace gala como si no le importase nada o que dé por hecho algo que ninguno de los dos puede adivinar. Por ahora funciona y Lily sabe que eso es lo que importa de verdad.  
-Funciona –contesta.  
-Por ahora, Lily –de pronto odia como dice su nombre.- Pero mañana o pasado no va a funcionar. No podemos hacerlo funcionar.  
-¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo?  
-No son estupideces –defiende.- La gente ya habla de nosotros y ni siquiera hemos salido de Hogwarts.  
Nade de lo que dice tiene sentido y Lily se siente terriblemente idiota.  
-¿Quién habla? ¿Y qué importa si la gente habla?  
-Maldita sea, Lily, la gente. ¡La gente habla de Scorpius Malfoy y Lily Potter!  
Si Lily no estuviese esforzándose por entender y controlar las lágrimas le daría las gracias por explotar de una vez.  
-¡La gente puede decir lo que quiera porque no importa! –contesta y se acerca un poco más.  
-Sí que importa. No venimos del mismo sitio. ¡Yo siempre seré el hijo de un mortífago y tú la hija de un héroe nacional!  
-¿Qué demonios tienen que ver nuestros padres en esto? ¿Desde cuándo le das tanta importancia?  
-Siempre la ha tenido –contesta, de nuevo con esa serenidad enfermiza que la hace sentir como una histérica, porque ella nunca ha sido capaz de tener ese control sobre sus sentimientos.  
-¡Pues no parece importarte si se trata de Al!  
-Al es diferente.  
-¡Y una mierda! Tú eres el hijo de un mortífago y él de un héroe nacional.  
Ve como aprieta la mandíbula cuando dice "mortífago", sin embargo Lily siente que ya no importa quién lo diga si es lo que él cree. Que si de verdad lo considera tan vital, va siendo hora de que lo oiga en boca de otros.  
-No es lo mismo y lo sabes –contesta, con la respiración alterada.  
-Sí es lo mismo y no lo entiendo. Pero sabes, ya no importa nada.  
Está a escasos segundos de romper a llorar. Puede que le deje romper con ella por la razón más estúpida del mundo pero no le va a dar la satisfacción de verla más alterada. Camina hacia la puerta y al pasar a su lado dice:  
-Es lo mejor, Lily.  
Lily da dos pasos hacia atrás, le mira una última vez y le da una bofetada. Se lleva la mano a la mejilla y Lily cierra la puerta con fuerza al salir.  
Scorpius Malfoy cree saber muchas cosas pero no tiene razón en ninguna de ellas.

**25.**

-¡Eres un gilipollas!  
Lo lleva esperando desde hace horas. Al entra por la puerta de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. Tira los libros sobre la cama y algunos caen en el suelo. Scorpius cierra el que estaba leyendo y encara a su mejor amigo.  
-Joder, te dije que no la hicieses daño. Me dijiste que no lo ibas a hacer. Debería habértelo hecho jurar, un puto Juramento Inquebrantable. Pero pensé que eso te haría estar atado a ella solo para no morir y no lo hice. Me dije: "Al, eso no lo haría ni el propio James y es muy cruel."  
Sabe que no está hablando del todo en serio pero seguramente Al piensa ahora que debió de tener esa idea y obligarle a ello.  
-Es lo mejor –dice.  
-¿Lo mejor? –Al está rojo de la rabia y de los gritos que está dando.- ¿Pero tú es que eres subnormal o qué? ¡Mi hermana es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida! ¡Eso sí es lo mejor! Fíjate si es buena que no me ha querido decir por qué la has dejado, aunque conociéndote será por alguna estupidez que tú crees importante.  
-¿Vas a pegarme?  
No lo teme, es más, se ha hecho a la idea de que Al entraría y le daría unos cuantos puñetazos hasta que le sangrasen los nudillos. Le parece bastante justo. Al deja caer los hombros y niega con la cabeza.  
-Debe ser casi tan estúpida como tú porque me ha hecho prometer que no lo haría, pero no creas que no tengo ganas.  
-Podrías hacerlo –ofrece.  
Al se tumba en la cama.  
-Déjalo.  
Está seguro de que si Lily le hubiese dicho por qué lo han dejado, Al no le habría prometido nada a su hermana pequeña y aún estaría gritándole.  
-Te vas a arrepentir –dice Al.  
A Scorpius le gustaría decirle que ya lo hace, y que no deja de doler, pero que _es lo mejor._

**26.**

James deja un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla frente a ella y se sienta a su lado.  
-Deberían de tener cerveza muggle –dice y le da un sorbo a su zumo.  
-A mí me gusta esta –contesta Lily.  
-Eso es porque no has probado la muggle –le guiña un ojo.  
Es la primera semana de Julio y El Caldero Chorreante está lleno de gente que solo está de paso o que se queda para tomar algo y charlar. James se ha presentado en la tienda de su tío Fred para invitarla a comer. No sabe qué motivos tendrá para ello, porque James siempre tiene algún motivo oculto cuando la invita a comer, pero le da igual.  
Lily escucha a su hermano hablar sobre la formación para ser Rompedor de Maldiciones. Es todo lo que le ha contado en sus cartas durante el último año, solo que es imposible que una carta capte del todo el entusiasmo natural que siempre ha caracterizado a James. Lily se ríe con él de uno de esos chistes malos que a veces cuenta y que solo ellos encuentran graciosos. Quiere levantarse y abrazarle porque aún le quedan dos años y odia echarle de menos.  
Entonces lo ve, más allá del hombro izquierdo de su hermano, entre la gente que se levanta y lo que van de un lado a otro. Los ve. Casi tan alta como él, de pelo lacio y castaño y grandes ojos. Los ve, dados de la mano.  
-¿Lily? –oye a su hermano.  
James gira la cabeza hacia la puerta y de nuevo hacia ella. Lily trata de actuar como si no hubiese pasado nada. Sin embargo, James la mira de un modo extraño y Lily siente otra vez esas ganas de llorar que no tenía desde que terminó el curso.  
-Voy un momento al baño –dice, con una sonrisa.  
Él no dice nada y Lily se levanta. Camina rápidamente. Entra en el baño y se asegura de que no hay nadie. Entra en uno de los servicios y cierra la puerta. Se tapa la cara con las manos y empieza a llorar. Jamás ha llorado tanto en toda su vida. Hasta ahora llevaba la cuenta de la veces que había llorado pero hace meses que dejó de hacerlo porque solo la hacía sentir más miserable.  
Oye los pasos de alguien. Aguanta la respiración y segundos después la puerta se abre.  
-¡James!  
-¡Lily! –la imita.  
-Es el baño de las chicas –dice.  
-Entonces nos hemos equivocado los dos.  
Lily ignora la broma de su hermano e intenta secarse las lágrimas con las palmas de las manos. James se arrodilla frente a ella.  
-¿Qué pasa, Lil? –pregunta y la coge por el tobillo.  
-Nada –contesta.  
-Así que es cierto que Scorpius y tú, ya sabes.  
Lily asiente. No se lo ha dicho a nadie. Ni siquiera a Rose, Hugo, Fred, ni al resto de sus primos y amigos que intentaron hablarlo con ella.  
-Dijo que no podía funcionar –le tiembla la voz y es como aquella vez cuando eran pequeños que Lily se torció el tobillo y le pidió a James que no le dijese nada a sus padres porque había roto uno de los jarrones de la abuela. Entonces él confesó a sus padres que había sido culpa suya; Lily tuvo que estar dos semanas sin andar y él la llevaba a caballito de un lado a otro.- Dijo que no podía funcionar porque su padre es un mortífago y papá un héroe.  
-¿Y qué coño importa lo que sean nuestros padres? –pregunta James.  
-Eso es lo que dije yo.  
-Menudo idiota. Espero que Al le diese lo suyo.  
-No; y no le digas nada, por favor, James. Es su amigo y lo que pasó entre nosotros no tiene nada que ver con ellos –ruega.  
James no parece convencido.  
-Está bien. ¿Pero quieres que salga y le pegue una paliza? –ofrece James, con esa sonrisa de hermano mayor.  
-No, así está bien.  
James acepta y Lily le abraza rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.  
-Él se lo pierde, Lil –dice.- Míralo desde el lado positivo- siente la risa de su hermano en el pecho.- Con ese nombre que tiene vuestros hijos se habrían llamado Capricornius y Geminio.  
Lily le da en la espalda.  
-En serio, ¿Scorpius? Siempre me he preguntado qué tipo de nombre es ese.

**27.**

Podría haberse inventado cualquier cosa, haberse puesto enfermo a última hora o morirse quizás. Al le empuja fuera de la cocina. Nunca ha estado allí pero siempre ha oído hablar del lugar. La Madriguera es el hogar de todos los Weasley y Potter. Victorie Weasley y su primo Teddy le saludan amablemente. Está seguro de que ya todos saben lo que le ha hecho a la pequeña Lily Potter, de que la dejó por la más noble de las razones y que lo hizo por su bien. Que ya era suficiente con uno de ellos relacionado con un Malfoy. De Al ya no puede librarse.  
El perro de los Potter se acerca a ellos. La última vez que le vio le llegaba por la cintura. Al le acaricia detrás de las orejas. James quiso llamarlo _Perro Pulgoso y Mojado con Barro_ pero terminaron por llamarle _Hocicos_. Scorpius se aleja unos pasos.  
-Merlín, no te va a morder –ríe Al.  
Sabe lo que está pensando Al. _No te va a morder porque no le hemos dicho lo de Lily_. Es estúpido porque un perro no puede saberlo y por mucho que se lo digan no lo entendería pero Scorpius está seguro de que todos en esa familia quieren hacerle daño. Incluido el perro. Claro que no les culpa por ello.  
-Quitaros del medio –dice Hugo tras ellos.  
Lleva una gran bandeja llena de bocadillos y detrás de él va Rose. Y Lily. Hugo está demasiado ocupado tratando de no tirar nada como para prestar atención. Sin embargo Rose le mira como si quisiese arrancarle la cabeza del cuerpo y Lily le ignora.  
Durante una fracción de segundo que parece que no va a acabar nunca, Scorpius se encuentra a sí mismo deseando que Lily se gire y le mire. La ve llegar hasta la mesa que hay en el jardín y sentarse entre Rose y Dominique.  
-No debería haber venido –gruñe.  
-¿Y romperle el corazón a mis padres? –pregunta Al.- Por alguna razón inexplicable los dos te adoran. Cualquier día intentan adoptarte.  
Scorpius suspira y Al le rodea por los hombros con un brazo.  
-Vamos a comer, y quita esa cara de cordero degollado o mi padre pensará que no querías venir a celebrar su cumpleaños y se deprimirá –bromea.

**28.**

A Lily le gustaría contarle a su padre lo que ocurrió con Scorpius. Así no estaría conversando con él tan tranquilamente y riéndose como si nada. Lily le ve despedirse demasiado efusivamente para su gusto de sus padres, tíos y abuelos y luego le ve entrar en la casa.  
-¿Estás bien? –Rose le toca el brazo.  
Mira a su prima.  
-Creía que no iba a venir –dice.  
Rose le sonríe y le da un apretón. Se levanta de un salto y alcanza las manos para que Lily las coja y la ayude a ponerse de pie. La da un abrazo y Lily siente esa opresión familiar en el pecho.  
-Vamos a recoger todo esto y ser las hijas perfectas que somos –ríe Rose.  
Cada una coge unas cuantas bandejas vacías y las llevan hasta la cocina. Es casi media noche en Ottery St. Catchpole y el aire se cuela por las ventanas y puertas abiertas de la casa de sus abuelos.  
-Voy a subir a por una chaqueta.  
En la antigua habitación de su madre aún queda ropa de cuando tenía su edad. Lily busca en el armario una chaqueta de lana fina rosa pálido que siempre le ha gustado. Está convencida de que su abuela mantiene todo eso como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. No sabe exactamente por quién lo hace pero lo agradece. Se abrocha los pequeños botones y sale al pequeño pasillo.  
Le maldice entre dientes.  
Scorpius al menos tiene la decencia de parecer avergonzado.  
-¿No te habías ido ya? –pregunta Lily, con frialdad.  
-Me voy ahora –contesta.  
Lily pasa junto a él y procura no tocarle pero está casi entre las escaleras y ella y es imposible.  
-¿Qué tal el verano?  
-Fantástico –contesta ella, con tanta ligereza que suena falso.  
-Escucha, Lily –ve como su mano se mueve hacia la suya pero no termina de acercarse del todo.- Podemos ser amigos, ¿verdad? Siempre nos hemos llevado bien.  
A Lily le tiembla el labio y le maldice de nuevo en su cabeza por ser tan idiota. Por tener ese efecto sobre ella y por creer que pueden ser amigos. Jamás en toda su vida ha estado tan segura de algo y lo peor es que no parece tener las fuerzas suficientes ni la voluntad de decirle que de verdad no pueden serlo porque ella quiere ser algo más. Todavía quiere serlo.  
-No –contesta, con una calma de la que no se creía capaz.- No podemos –Scorpius frunce los labios.- Sigo siendo Lily Potter, no ha cambiado nada.  
Scorpius se queda parado, bloqueando el paso todavía. Lily toma aire.  
-Déjame pasar, por favor.  
-Lily –dice en voz baja.  
-Por favor –repite.  
Se encoge de hombros y se hace a un lado. Lily no le mira porque sabe que si lo hace dudará más de lo que ya lo está haciendo. Porque no confía en que pueda decirle que no si se lo pide de nuevo.  
-Lily –vuelve a llamarla.  
La coge por los brazos, la empuja contra la pared y la besa. Huele a la hierba en la que ha jugado de niña, a lo que sólo huelen los libros en Hogwarts y a algo que siempre ha sido Scorpius Malfoy y que jamás ha podido describir. Con los ojos cerrados es como si aún estuviesen allí, pensando que podía creer en las cosas que son para siempre, que de verdad las hay.  
Cuando Lily recobra la cordura le aparta con fuerza. Tiene la boca entre abierta, el pelo despeinado y tiene que esforzarse otra vez para recordar en dónde y cuándo están. Cierra el puño y le golpea en el pómulo. Scorpius se echa las manos a la cara.  
-¡Eres un maldito imbécil! –grita Lily.  
Baja las escaleras corriendo, cruza el salón y sale a la parte delantera. No quiere explicarle a su padre por qué está llorando el día de su cumpleaños

**29.**

No sabe por qué lo ha hecho pero no se arrepiente. Le duele la mejilla y la nota hinchándose bajo los dedos. Se sienta en el primer escalón. Lo cierto es que la echa tanto de menos que ha estado a punto de arrodillarse y pedirle que sean, al menos, amigos. Solo que una parte de él no se conforma con ser amigo de Lily Potter. Una parte de él quiere a la Lily Potter de los primeros meses, no le importaría tener tan solo la Lily que se ruborizaba y se pasaba la mitad del tiempo enfadada con él. Al menos era una Lily a la que no había echado de su vida de la forma más estúpida.  
-Eso tiene que doler.  
Levanta la cabeza. Rose Weasley mueve la varita entre los dedos y está apoyada contra la pared.  
-No mucho.  
-Te lo podría curar –dice.  
-No hace falta, gracias.  
-Bien, porque podría equivocarme y dejarte el otro lado igual de bonito. Sería una pena –comenta Rose.  
Scorpius baja las escaleras. Hace demasiado tiempo que debería haberse ido. Rose le observa y le para antes de dejarle ir.  
-Si no sabes hacer otra cosa que hacerle daño a mi prima, será mejor que la dejes en paz. A diferencia de James y Al, yo no he prometido nada y sé lanzar el peor mocomurciélago que hayas visto en tu vida. Me lo enseñó mi tía y duele.  
Rose le apunta inadvertidamente con la varita y arquea una ceja. Scorpius decide que ya ha pospuesto demasiado su marcha.

**30.**

Lily guarda el pequeño paquete en el bolso. A esas horas de la tarde su madre ya estará en casa y no es que vaya a averiguar que le ha comprado por su cumpleaños pero no quiere tentar a la suerte. Dobla la esquina y camina unos cuantos metros más. Al llegar al número ocho de Grimmauld Place le ve sentado en los escalones que hay frente a la puerta del número doce. Tiene la barbilla entre las manos y la mirada clavada en el pequeño jardín trasero del edificio que hay frente a su casa.  
-Hola –dice Lily.  
-Hola –la mira cabizbajo.  
-¿Al no está en casa? –pregunta.  
-No he venido por él.  
Lily lo piensa durante unos segundos. Luego se sienta a su lado. Pasan un tiempo en silencio hasta que Scorpius dice:  
-¿Cómo te enteraste de quién era tu padre?  
A Lily le da la risa con sólo recordarlo.  
-Era mi primer año y sólo llevaba un mes en Hogwarts. Al había ido a Hogsmeade y me trajo unas ranas de chocolate. Uno de los cromos era de mi padre. Pensé que era una broma de Al y James. Pero luego James me contó lo que había hecho, y que sí, era Harry Potter, El Niño que Sobrevivió y El Elegido.  
Lily le hizo a su padre firmarle el cromo y contarle todo lo que se le podía decir a una niña de diez años sobre una guerra. Con los años supo más cosas, pero siempre había cosas que no tenían nada que ver con la guerra para pensar que su padre era su héroe.  
-Es una bonita historia –dice, tras otro momento de silencio.  
-Es sólo una historia –asegura Lily.  
-Es mejor que enterarte de que tu padre era mortífago en el baño del cuarto piso.  
Lily suspira cansada. Está harta de oírle hablar de ese modo. No le culpa por sentirse enfadado con su padre porque si fuese ella aún estaría gritándole, pero detesta que todo en su vida dependa de ello. Se aparta el pelo de la cara y sigue con la mirada al niño que pasa en bicicleta por la acera de enfrente.  
-Algún día vas a tener que perdonarle.  
-Por ahora no –contesta él y es como si volviesen a tener dos o tres años menos.- No puedes entenderlo, Lily. Mi padre representaba todo lo que odio. Me he pasado años creyendo que era un hombre que en realidad no existía. Tú miras a tu padre y ves a un héroe al que todos los días alguien para en la calle para darle las gracias.  
-Primero, eso ya no pasa; la gente ya no le para tanto como antes –dice sin un ápice de paciencia.- Segundo, para mí mi padre no es el héroe que todo el mundo cree que es. No digo que no lo sea, pero mi padre es más que un héroe. Ha hecho más cosas que salvar al mundo mágico en su vida para ser solo Harry Potter, El Niño que Sobrevivió, El Elegido o como quieran llamarle. Y tu padre no es solo Draco Malfoy y un mortífago. Con lo inteligente que eres a veces eres rematadamente estúpido, ¿lo sabías?  
Scorpius la mira, con una sonrisa que le recuerda a las tardes de invierno en Hogwarts. Lily se fija por primera vez en lo que le ha crecido el pelo, en cómo le cae un mechón y le roza el ojo. Se esfuerza para no apartarlo con los dedos.  
-Te echo de menos –susurra.  
-Sigo siendo Lily Potter y tú Scorpius Malfoy. No vamos a dejar de serlo nunca.  
Scorpius respira y su aliento le cosquillea en la nariz.  
-Lo sé –dice.  
La coge de la mano y se acerca un poco más.  
-Me cuesta ser Scorpius Malfoy sin Lily Potter –continua.  
-Además de idiota eres muy cursi –ríe Lily, aunque no del todo porque está demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo.  
-Yo antes no era así –bromea.  
Lily le mira y siente que le flojean las piernas. No la miraba así desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde que la besó por primera vez el día que creyó que su padre iba a morir y se dio cuenta de que le gustaba como decía Lily y el modo en que le palpitaba el corazón contra el pecho.  
-Perdóname, Lily. Por favor.  
Suplica casi contra su boca. Asiente con la cabeza, casi sin moverse porque siente labios que rozan y un suspiro eterno que parece decir "por fin". La besa despacio, con suavidad y una sonrisa ligera. Lily le coge por el cuello de la camisa y le atrae más hacia ella. Scorpius apenas se separa. Lily acerca la mano a su frente y le quita el pelo que casi le cubre los ojos.  
-Qué idiota eres, Malfoy.  
-Eso me han dicho, Potter.

**Fin.**


End file.
